kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Qinchu
| Gender = Male | Eye color = | Fur color = Red and white | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Mount Penglai | Occupation = Official of Mount Penglai (formerly) | Combat style = Unspecified; some experience in kung fu | Books = Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu Crew | First appearance = "Special Delivery" | Last appearance = "Special Delivery" }} Qinchu is a character who appears in the second issue of the Kung Fu Panda comic books. He is a fox and serves as the main antagonist in the story "Special Delivery". Biography In Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 Two months before the events of "Special Delivery", Qinchu usurped the title of Mount Penglai Official with the aid of his crow minions. After having the former official and his son tossed down the mountain as "fair warning", Qinchu began his plan to transform Mount Penglai in his version of a perfect paradise, specifically by isolating the city. To do this, he would require the key to Mount Penglai, which is very well hidden in China's delivery system. In search of the key, Qinchu had his crow minions steal dozens of mail carts from all over the country. In the story of "Special Delivery", these numerous thefts came to the attention of Po, the Dragon Warrior. In order to investigate, the panda stowed away in a mail cart carried by Qinchu's crow minions. Po found himself in a palace surrounded by similar carts full of undelivered mail, and upon discovering him, Qinchu told the panda he was trespassing. Though Po tried to explain his reasons for being there, the fox would hear none of it, declaring that he had worked hard to create order in the city by keeping outsiders out and residents in. With that, he ordered his crows to throw the panda out, and Po was tossed down Mount Penglai. When he awoke from the painful fall, Po met the former official and his son, who had spent the past two months since their exile living as mountain people. Po learned about Qinchu's takeover of the city as well as his goal to find the key to Mount Penglai. Qinchu aimed to use the key to lock the gates and isolate the city. After hearing, this, Po decided to take action. By the time Po had climbed back up the mountain, Qinchu was already having his crows dig through the mail in search of the key. Qinchu was taken by surprise when the panda crashed through the roof of the palace and incapacitated the crows. He faced Qinchu in a showy display, and the fox stood before him, unimpressed. After some back-and-forth banter, the two engaged in combat. Though Qinchu had some skill in fighting, he was ultimately no match for the Dragon Warrior, and the battle ended in Po kicking Qinchu and throwing him down, where he then trapped the fox in a roll of carpet. He then told Qinchu it was about time he met his 'public', with the palace door opening to reveal many angry citizens of Mount Penglai, including the former-official and his son. They took Qinchu and carried him away, resolving to have him thrown down the mountain himself. Personality In his obsession with maintaining order, Qinchu showed traits of being a strict and overbearing dictator. He ruled over Mount Penglai like a prison, having no regard for the opinions or well-being of the citizens, as he was known to have them thrown down the mountain as a mere "fair warning". He was also quite conceited and vain, as seen when Po arrived in the fox's palace, noticing the many portraits Qinchu had of himself on the walls. When faced with Po again, Qinchu appeared cool and firm, offering quips to insult the panda's intelligence as he fought him. Po, however, brushed them off and managed to defeat Qinchu, leaving the fox to be dealt with by the people he had wronged. Fighting style Coming soon! Clothing Qinchu wears a simple gray robe that has light gray lining. He also wears a wrapped tan belt and dark blue pants. Gallery Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Foxes